There Be Two Devils In The Dark
by Theresa471
Summary: Many years later. The Enterprise with Captain James Kirk in Command. Is sent to investigate the strange deaths of the miners in the deepest part now opened by the Hortas. A new, more deadly creature has now appeared.
1. Chapter 1

_**"There be two devils in the dark"**_

 _ **Captain's Log Star Date 9921.81**_

 _ **Captain James T. Kirk Reporting**_

 _ **It has been a long time I have and the Enterprise have been back to Janus IV and the mining faculity. My orders given by Star Fleet Command are to investigate the rumors. Of why the only Horta alive other then the children are posing trouble once more after all of this time.**_

 _ **I have asked my science officer Mr. Spock to check into the computer logs. On just when was the last time any type of Federation vessel had visited the planet.**_

 _ **Along with the general facts for when any type of raw materials from the deepest parts of the tunnels. Were dugged out and shipped to any of the planets in the vicinity.**_

 _ **Currently since we are waiting for the last of the supplies to be beamed abroad from a freighter. In order for us to leave and head for Janus IV.**_

 _ **Mr. Spock advised me from the bridge. It will take another 15 minutes to be precise on his account. Otherwise I have issue orders. Once we finish up with the supplies. I asked all of my command officers to come to the briefing room to discuss the following options.**_

 _ **Janus VI**_

 _ **Manager John Martin in charge of the station for the last five years. Had issued orders for a small mining crew only start digging out the newest and deepest level. Left by the mother Horta and the children with-in the past week.**_

 _ **The entire production company haven't been able to keep up with the amount of raw materials.**_

 _ **Otherwise. Manager John Martin was able to hire further personnel and equipment to help at least with the additional work load the past months.**_

 _ **When he'd taken over to be in charge. He was truly amazed after seeing the creatures himself upon arriving. On just what they could do with tunneling through on the levels. He would be able to supervise.**_

 _ **Even though he's from Earth and born in Colorado. He'd heard stories from other Federation vessels. In regard to the mother Horta and her children. And just learned on how to get used to its appearance in general.**_

 _ **A Week Earlier**_

 _ **There was a strange sound coming from one of the newest tunnels recently made. And with-in the past few hours no less.**_

 _ **One of the mining workers stopping his work for a moment to investigate the sound. Carrying his lighting torch and other equipment on his right hip.**_

 _ **Hearing the strange noise once more. He goes to turn. When he sees it coming towards him. He starts to scream out. And then nothing...**_

 _ **It would be moments later. When the rest of the workers in the area. Came running. When they heard the first of the screams and seeing the following remains of what was left of his body. Along with the god awful smell of acid and the charred remains from what ever made it.**_

 _ **And when the report was made to the manager at that time. There would be three more attacks. With the same results for which the medical specialists working for the mining company. Weren't able to explain it to the manager. Since the production of the mining continued. Even though not on those levels.**_

 _ **Manager Martin decided not to take any further chances. He'd decided with making the only decision to send a priority one message to Star Fleet Command of the Federation. In asking for help to investigate the cause of the deaths.**_

 _ **But for now. There was nothing more to be done accept wait it out. And hope for the best.**_

 _ **Chapter Two Up Next**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two There Be Two Devils In The Dark_

 _Kirk was mostly tapping on the table. As he's waiting for everyone to arrive for the briefing. He should be used to this by now. With too many years of experience behind his back to count._

 _And this time with the request from the manager of Janus IV for help._

 _Walking into the conference room. Spock, Dr. McCoy, Lt. Johnson of security. A new officer on board for his first tour of duty. And only 25 years of age. Commander Carol Palmer of Communications. Since Captain Kirk's wife Nyota Uhura retired. Stepping down as Captain of the U.S.S. Horizon. Was working for communications._

 _Everyone was in their seats. James Kirk decides to take a deep breath before starting with the briefing. While the faces around the table looking on for his guidance._

 _A moment later. He begins starting with the basics and mentioning the one creature "Mother Horta."_

 _It would be at this very moment. When Lt. Johnson had just to asked. "What's a Horta?" There was a snicker coming from Dr. Leonard McCoy sitting in his seat._

 _"Jim, I assume. Your new security officer doesn't know just what is a mother Horta?" Looking over at his friend for a answer to give to the young officer. spoke instead using the captain's first name._

 _"Me. Spock! Would you care to explain to Lt. Johnson just what exactly is a Horta?"_

 _Mr. Spock with his usual calmness sitting next to the captain. "I will be happy to explain." Taking in a sigh for the moment. But first he needed to let Lt. Johnson know more of the basics. Bringing up a computer scan of the Horta from the file systems. "But overall Lt. Johnson. Mother Horta is mostly a silicone base creature. The only known life form that we know of still exists on the colony."_

 _Lt. Johnson sits up in his seat before deciding to asked more questions. And for those around the conference table._

 _"I like to pose this question. Then why all of a sudden the colony is having those deaths once more?" Scratching his head for the moment._

 _"It's why the Enterprise is being sent to investigate further. And just why it's happening before their are more deaths involved." Kirk said before going on with the briefing. "Mr. Spock or anyone else has anything else to add right now?" Asking before adjourning the briefing._

 _"Lt. Johnson looks at the faces further before continuing. "Captain Kirk, has any one considered on whether mother Horta is actually not the one killing the miners, but rather another type of creature?"_

 _Mr. Spock was able to raise his eye brow at the question. "Interesting!"_

 _"Now why wasn't I surprised at the question Lt. I never even considered it. Since the manager did say that a new level was opened months ago. Some 200 miles underneath the colonies surface. It's a possible chance that just maybe the mining company might of opened up the "Genie's lamp." Kirk interjected with his comment._

 _"Sir, I don't understand." Spock said before Dr. McCoy having been some what quiet throughout the briefing, before finally speaking up to explain "Genie's lamp" to Mr. Spock and of course to Lt. Johnson._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three There be Two devils in the dark_

 _Deep down inside of the tunnels. Lurking about would be another. Looking for its next prey. Watching and waiting. It hears a noise some three hundred feet away._

 _Being one of the miners alone for the moment. When the other two went back to gathered up some equipment. Mostly breathing masks. Since the air inside was mostly thin. Being 200 miles deep down inside of the planet._

 _It was getting just too dangerous. In order for all of the workers to do any type of production. Since Mother Horta and its children were ordered not to come to this region. In order to protect what is mostly happening._

 _For the moment. There were only five of the staff down on this lowest level. As per orders from the manager._

 _However for Gary Sangers being left alone inside the tunnels. While his team won't be back for at least 15 minutes._

 _Sanders feeling some what uncomfortable for this particular time. While wearing his breathing mask from the thin air. Along with his small phraser in his right hand and lighting fixture on the top of his white helmet._

 _He goes to keep on moving slowly. While checking the raw materials visible to the naked eye. Taking his scanner from the other side of his isolation outfit. In order to test the properties. For those on the other planets needing to store it up as an energy source._

 _Taking just a moment to check his bearings. Until he hears a clicking noise. Thinking it just might be his associates coming back._

 _Going to turn around and smelling it. The acid and the creature bearing down on him at an incredible speed. Only to die quickly._

 _But prior. Sangers was able to get off a loud scream. In order for anyone to actually hear him in the first place._

 _Only to find that the creature disappeared into the tunnels. Until the next time__


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four There Be Two Devils In The Dark_

 _Captain James. T. Kirk walking from engineering after checking in with Mr. Scott. On whether or not his staff and engineering was up to specks for now._

 _Since the Enterprise was moving closer to Janus IV at warp eight for the moment._

 _He was thinking about the last communications received from Star Fleet Command. He'd a headache. And he needed something for it before his head explodes._

 _Walking into the turbo lift to head for sickbay. He orders the computer to take him to where he wanted to go._

 _A moment later he arrives onto his level. Passing by crew members without really seeing them. Walking into the main section. He starts looking for Dr. McCoy. Just maybe he's inside of his office. And there he was working at his computer terminal._

 _Without realizing it his friend would be standing in his office doorway. Lightly knocking in order for him to hear him. McCoy finally looks up._

 _"Jesus Jim. Why didn't you tell me your here?"_

 _"Because your so engrossed with your work on the damn computer terminal." He says rather annoyed. Along with the blindly headache. "And besides doctor, I am here with a whopper of a headache."_

 _"Okak. I got something that will wipe it out quickly." He goes to his desk. He opens it to pull out a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. While he hands it to his friend._

 _"Are you serious Bones?" He said with rolling his eyes at him._

 _"Nope!; It will rid of your headache and anything else that is ailing you." He smiles before taking a sip of the whiskey. "Besides the headache. What else is on your agenda?"_

 _"Janus IV for the most part Bones." Downing his drink finally. While making a face. He goes to pour himself this time. More of the whiskey into his shot glass. "I just don't understand it. And the only one connection I can come up with would tend to have me believe. There is another Horta of a different species or the fact. Their just might be a new type of creature."_

 _"Possible Jim. As I said earlier. We won't know for sure until the Enterprise arrives and starts the investigation."_

 _"So very true." Kirk said feeling some what better in some ways and his friends cure. "Thanks Bones for the drinks. I do feel better. I need to be getting back to the bridge to check in with Mr. Spock and Nyota."_

 _"Just keep me posted for when we finally arrive. I have this damn report that needs to be sent to Star Fleet Medical." He took a long breath before finishing up the last of his drink._

 _"You do that Bones." As he started to leave while huffing away and out into the corridor._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five There Be Two Devils In The Dark_

 _The rest if his team had ran over to where they heard the screaming. Only to find more of the same results from the last few times._

 _Even the colonies doctor suggested that everyone head back up to the top levels. Until they knew just when the Federation vessel will be arriving to investigate._

 _But for now. Manager John Martin had decided to have a special meeting in his office to discuss the situation with everyone. Currently the production company had no choice to shut down for now._

 _Even though on the other levels. Mother Horta and her children will continue to live and dig though the tunnels. Otherwise staying away from the deepest levels of the complex._

 _There would be a number of Federation and non members working the company. And the one and only Vulcan name T' Leis trader/dealer was able to at least make direct mental contact with mother Horta. And just warn her of these dangers._

 _At first with orders from the manager. T'Leis didn't like the fact. He'd to be ordered to mind meld with the creature in the first place. In order to contact it with this type of communications._

 _Inside the managers office. There would be 20 representatives attending from all regions of the colony._

 _Standing in front of everyone sitting and waiting for him to speak._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen I need to advise everyone to be extremely careful in regard to your movements for now. In the light of the deaths at the deepest levels of the colony. We just don't know. What we are dealing with for now. However for now, I'd no choice to shut down the production until the Federation vessel arrives."_

 _A young woman in her white isolation uniform in her early thirties stood up in front of the group._

 _"Sir. What about the rest of the colony?; No doubt everyone off planet will be screaming bloody murder for their energy sources." She says before sitting down having to be in the front of everyone._

 _"Judith. I have no choice in the matter at this point. I just can't afford to have any further deaths. Unless something else drastic happens. Everyone is warned to steer clear of those levels. Is that clear everyone?"_

 _He would be able to hear a serious of responses coming out of their mouths for now. Even though Judith one of his favorites professionally didn't say another word for the moment. Nor did she like it any rate._

 _She was more incline having to be pro company for when it comes to make money in the long run. And no doubt she will do anything to achieve it. No matter what might gets in her way of the job._

 _Getting up from her seat after the manager John Martin had adjourn the meeting. She left to head for her quarters. Only to call certain associates of hers to set up a special meet. For sometime later to discuss options on how to proceed further in this matter._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Sixth There be Two Devils In The Dark_

 _"Are you crazy Judith, we can't go now without knowing full well. With what we are dealing with?" Kelley says to Judith sitting in front of the four associates of hers._

 _Aster Kelley has been a part of the production mining company the past year. Prior to that. He worked for the Rigel Four mining corporation for ten years. He was more interested in wanting to stay alive. Instead of being dead just like the others._

 _However Judith wouldn't hear of it. When millions of credits were involved to be split between the five of them._

 _"I don't care. We have a dead line to meet. Or else we will lose out on our payment and any other bonus." She says in order to shut him up and including the others listening on to what else is going to said further on the subject._

 _There was nothing else to be said. Other then the fact. All of them had to be careful. In order not to be stopped heading on down into the turbo. To lead directly down to the lowest levels of the mining complex._

 _They will be needing to be wearing their isolation uniforms and mostly air masks. Since the air for the lowest level is thin for the most part and other other chemicals. That just might floating around. On top of the creature to be lurking about inside of the tunnels._

 _All four of them were shaking their heads. When she told them to leave and be ready. She will be contacting them. When it's time to head on down._

 _But first she needed to check on any of the security measures. Having been put into place by the manager John Martin. Just maybe she will be able to by past the security codes. If any._

 _Otherwise. She would be forced to use some other measures. In order to continue on with the plan and the amount of credits involved. She'd no choice in the matter at this point in time._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven There Be Two Devils In The Dark_

 _She was able to at least by-pass some of the security systems in place. Enabling her and her group to get inside of the lift. Taking them down to the lowest level of the complex._

 _Wearing their isolation uniforms and breathing masks. Including what ever type of weapons that just might be able to protect them. Hopefully not to come in contact with the creature and anything else._

 _Everyone inside were extremely jittery. While the lift will be arriving in a few moments._

 _Judith orders everyone to stand ready with their lighting in order to see. Feeling the lift stopping settling in. She goes to press open the door to walk out._

 _Right away everyone was able to feel it. The ferocious strangeness of being down this deep. She was able to move off to the side of the lift for now._

 _Everyone does the same staying very close together. One thing for sure. They were able to feel the penetrating cold through the suits. No doubt. The creature might of had something to do with screwing or destroying the temperature controls._

 _Before long they won't be able to work all that long. Without having to suffer with hypothermia._

 _They start to move off to gather up any of the raw materials. And place them into a special container for now. Until all of them are able to get back up to the top level._

 _ **Meanwhile_**_

 _The entire group is being closely watched. By the same creature hiding inside of the tunnels. Waiting for the right moment to make it move on them._

 _Otherwise it's basic appetite to kill was at a stand still for the moment._

 _Judith fingers were starting to hurt a little from the cold and digging for the raw energy materials. It would be mostly the same. And obviously they won't be able to last too long before going back up._

 _She'd asked the four of them to break up in two groups. In order to speed up the process for now. She was able to see the irritation between all of them. Having no choice in the matter for now._

 _Time was running out at this point._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight There Be Two Devils In The Dark_

 _While this would be happening. U.S.S. Enterprise having to be arriving with-in the hour. Captain James T. Kirk coming from engineering checking in with Mr. Scott and his engineering staff._

 _Stepping into the turbo-lift. Not noticing the crew members passing him by. As if his mind would be else where. Just how many times. Has he'd been through this type of situation over the years._

 _He decided to press the intercom button from inside of the lift. Taking him back to the bridge. He was in need to speak with Mr. Spock for the last time. With his adrenaline running on high for the moment._

 _Mr. Spock sitting down in the command chair. Answers the call from the captain. Asking on how long before they arrive at the colony._

 _He was able to sense the captain's irritation in his voice. He goes to tell him the information that is needed. "Sir. We will be arriving at Janus IV in one hour and two minutes and 22 seconds to be precise."_

 _"Of course. Mr. Spock. I will be arrive momentarily. Please have the communications officer place a call to the manager John Martin for an complete update." He deadpans his response before finally arriving on the bridge filled with activity from every station and the change over with the shift._

 _Captain James T. Kirk didn't like this type of dilemma. For when lives are involved. And having to be isolated this far off from Star Fleet Command and Earth._

 _And with astute observation. He noticed that his wife Uhura working at her station. She was talking with someone through the earpiece. She would be wearing. As soon as she was done speaking. She'd announced to the captain. Manager John Martin wishes to speak with him to give him the latest information._

 _It wasn't all that good for the moment. Sitting down in his seat. He tells her. He will speaking with him. Pressing the communications on his chair to to with the man. "Go ahead. Mr. Martin. What is going on?"_

 _"I 'm afraid to say this Captain. Several of the members of the production crews. Has gone down to the lowest levels against my orders and breaking several rules violations. I have the feeling those members will be winding up dead."_

 _"That's just too bad Mr. Martin. Were you able to send down any of the security teams to look for them." While expressing his discuss with the situation._

 _"I was just about ready to gather up a team. Before I decided to place the call to your vessel." His voice etch in annoyance._

 _"Just hang on Mr. Martin. We will be arriving with-in the hour." He says with taking a quick look over at the science station._

 _"I will certainly try Captain Kirk." As the communications between him and Kirk had ended._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine There Be Two Devils In The Dark_

 _The moment the communications ended. Captain James T. Kirk slammed his hand onto the command chair. Out of sheer frustration. "Damn it!" He mumbles under his breath. He should of known better. This would probably happen again. Just like the last time._

 _Turning to face the view screen. Mr. Spock and Uhura just knew he was mostly upset. It will certainly take time. In order for Kirk to calm down._

 _However. For the moment. Everyone on the bridge had their jobs to be done. Since the Enterprise will be arriving soon to the colony._

 _Kirk was thinking about all of the ramifications. With just might happen with those employees having gone down to the lowest level. It certainly was a_ _ **NO-WIN**_ _scenario on there part._

 _Asking the young helmsman for a further update on their position. Science Officer Spock knew very well his friend would be asking once again. As he moved his face off from the computer scanners. In order to raise an eyebrow for just a brief moment. Before going back to his work station for one final check of information from the computer._

 _Looking into the back of those involved with going down to the lowest level. It was interesting. Never the less with the woman having a history of mental illness with-in her family tree._

 _Even though. There hasn't been any mention. On whether she has been inflick with the very same condition with-in her medical files._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

 _Deep down of the lowest levels of Janus IV. The creature is waiting for the right moment. In order to make a move on the humans._

 _Watching and waiting. Inside of of the newest tunnels only recently made with-in the past hour._

 _It was sensing it's pain. Having to been uprooted from it's original home. Deep inside the rocks for many thousands of years._

 _Even though. This creature is supposed to be the last of its kind. Throughout the entire colony. But it's not true at all. In order to alleviate its enemy. We already know that the Horta on the upper levels is the only creature being the last of its kind._

 _But for now. It watches for the right moment._

 _Judith was trying not to be melodramatic for when it came to the others. However for now. Everyone with her. Just had to be careful with their movements. Wearing the isolation suits with the air hard to breath without them._

 _She told everyone to move off for now. They all had their orders. In order to fill the requests of those requesting the energy resources._

 _It was extraordinary quiet. Having everyone on edge for the moment. Including Judith for the most part._

 _She told the others to head into three different directions. While she'd one other of the younger workers to stay behind her._

 _Walking away to another section. While she huffed her orders to the younger man. Even though he would be grumbling with each and every step he was taking inside of the tunnel._

 _Stopping for a moment to gather their bearings. "Miles. This is where we will dig for the energy materials for our customers. Just make sure to keep a close watch for now." She says._

 _"Yes, of course." Even though Miles mostly was protesting with extreme trepidation._

 _While Judith just shook her head._

 _The both of them went to work for now._

 _While in another section of the tunnels._

 _The creature was watching and waiting for the right moment to begin its attack once more._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11th There Be Two Devils In The Dark_

 _Moments later inside a new section of tunnels recently made. Two of Judith's group. Decided to break apart. In order to check further. Even though making the decision on their own._

 _Walking inside. There was no sign for the moment. However the younger worker could smell the acid through the air tube._

 _It could be nothing at all. Having taken out his phraser given to him for possible protection. Taking his time in order not to overlook anything for the moment._

 _He was able to see some of the raw energy materials among the rocks. Just near the newest tunnel recently made in the vicinity._

 _It would be rather remarkable in the light of things. For when it came to this particular creature._

 _While he was digging and placing the items into the bucket for now. He could sense. That he was being watched. While giving him the shivers down his neck and back._

 _He hated to feel this way having to work for this particular company for the past two years._

 _And during all this time. He'd felt safe and protected. Even though his position had never been compromised in any way. Until now. With his entire life having to be in complete danger._

 _He was more confused then anything else for that factor. When Judith had said that he'd no choice in the matter. On whether he wanted or needed his share of the profits._

 _He opted to continue on with the others. In order to be paid for his share of the companies profits._

 _It was a moment later._

 _When he heard a noise. Turning around to look. The creature came bearing down towards him._

 _However this time. Having to be really quick. Daniels fired his weapon at the creature. Hitting in the center of what looked like the middle of its body._

 _It was at this point. The creature stopped its movement toward Daniels. And headed into the rock to burn through to make a tunnel of sorts. It was wounded. That's for sure._

 _Daniels couldn't believe it. The weapon he'd was able to use at least stop it for the moment. But for himself. He went running with weapon in tow. To basically look for the others and advised them of the situation._

 _He was scared for his life. While this creature was licking its wounds for now and in great pain._


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12th There Be Two Devils In The Dark_

 _Moments later._

 _Daniels ran into Judith and the others. Screaming for the most part. Telling her. He was able to fire back at the creature and hitting it square in the middle._

 _He was still shaking like a leaf. Trying to get out his words. In regard to what had happened. He didn't know. Just where the other employees were for now._

 _Judith tried to make heads and tales of his story. Shaking her head in pure discuss. No way and hell after this. She was going to let anyone else get killed because of this particular creature._

 _She made the decision. The hell with any type of profits. Her life and the others were more important. She exclaimed to everyone standing in front of her and Daniels._

 _"Thats it everyone. We are going back up to the top level to advise the manager John Martin and the Federation. Just what exactly is going on. And no doubt Daniels, they will have the answer." As she was mostly canvassing the area. In order to head back to the main turbo elevator to lead them back to top level._

 _Daniels moved to say something further. "I just hope to god. The Federation vessel is already here. Something needs to be done. Before this creature winds up killing everyone in the process."_

 _While everyone else in unison. Agreed for the most part. For when it came to his general statement._

 _"And no doubt needing to quarantine this colony. Until they are able to find this creature. And why its killing in the first place." Judith replied as she frowns at the group through her isolation helmet._

 _Everyone nodded in agreement. Before they headed back over to the turbo lift and up to the top level._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13th There be Two Devils In The Dark_

 _"Will you please slow down and explain just what exactly happened Judith." The manager John Martin telling her to calm down and the others._

 _While Captain James T. Kirk, Commander Spock and the security teams were waiting it out for what is going on._

 _Taking in a deep breath in order to breath after taking off her isolation uniform. "I just told you. It was that damn creature trying once more to kill more of the miners. In order to protect itself."_

 _"But didn't you just tell me a few minutes ago the creature has been shot and injured?" He said with disappointment shown on his face. As with Kirk and Spock walking into his office after hearing parts of the conversation between the both of them._

 _She was shaking her head when she seen the Federation members walking in with a ton of questions on their mind. "Yes. That is quite correct John. The creature was hit and then just moved quickly through another layer of rock to make a new tunnel. We didn't wait to follow in order to get back up to the top levels."_

 _"Very well. You are and your men are under arrest for disobeying orders. Meanwhile Captain Kirk and his security teams will no doubt be investigating this matter further." He says to reassure them of the situation. And cautously for when it comes to any more deaths._

 _"That is correct Manager Martin. But first you need to tell us first just about when the killings started. Was it before or after opening a new level?" He asked remembering the last time. Years ago with asking the same question for when they first encounter the Horta and the silicone nodules turning out to be her children._

 _"Just after opening a new level. And there were no silicone nodules to be found any where. This is why I am confused on this situation. Having to asked the Mother Horta and her children about the eggs."_

 _"Most curious." Spocks says with looking at the map of the different levels including the latest one. "It would seem you and your men have some how extricated this creature. Without having any true purpose to live accept to survive and kill."_

 _"I don't understand Spock." Kirk said while he pouted at his friend for an possible explanation._

 _"For the moment Captain, I will need to investigate this matter further."_

 _"Then do so Spock. Just don't take too long to just find the answer before more deaths are involved." He purred before walking away to talk with Judith and the other crew members of her team._

 _"Affirmative Captain." He replied with raising his eyebrow._


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14th There Be Two Devils In The Dark_

 _Mr. Spock had a purpose for the moment. In order to find the answer to the mystery. And the only way to find out. Was to mind meld with the mother Horta to ask a serious of questions._

 _He was able to let his best friend and Captain of the Enterprise his true motives. Moving away from the group inside of the manager's office on the top level. He'd to ask on where exactly was mother Horta at this particular moment._

 _John Martin giving him a most curious look on his face. Otherwise telling him the Horta was either on level 190 or 198. Along with many of her children helping to clear out a certain area rich in gold and other mineral deposits. For where none of the humans or machinery are able to be reached._

 _"Very well, thank you. I shall ready myself to take the turbo lift to those levels wearing my isolation suit and breathing mask." He says to everyone, including James Kirk. Knowing full well his friend was taking a big gamble in order to mind meld with the Horta once again._

 _"Spock, I'm coming with you this time in order to cover your back. In case mother Horta decides to take some type of drastic action against you with the intrusion."_

 _"Very well Jim. Do me a favor. Please stay behind me when we enter the level. I don't wish to frightened anyone for when it comes time to communicate with mother Horta."_

 _In order to lightened up the tone. "Meaning those ears of yours, would no doubt will scare the little kiddies." Chuckling even though in the light of the seriousness of the situation._

 _"Really Captain!" Raising his eyebrow, even though its been the butt of a joke for more than 30 years of friendship between._


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15th There Be Two Devils In The Dark_

 _For Kirk. He was having mostly reservations with following Spock in the first place. He needed the answers to this particular madness._

 _It's going to be a wonder on whether or not the Horta actually knows anything at all. Especially after all this time of living deep inside the tunnels._

 _With the turbo shift heading on down swiftly. He would be watching his friend very quiet. As if he was in some sort of communications with someone. But how is this possible any way after all this time._

 _Captain Kirk decided it was mostly his mind thinking too much for when it comes to this particular episode. Especially when Star Fleet Command is breathing down their throats for results._

 _They were more worried about credits instead of lives. Hopefully this won't be the case with more deaths to come. He's seen enough of that over the years. Ever since he joined Star Fleet and the Federation._

 _Well no matter. He and Mr. Spock had a job that needed to be done._

 _Feeling the turbo lift starting to slow down. His adrenaline was starting to pick up some what through his isolation suit. Not knowing what they will be finding once that door opens in a moment._

 _He could see his friend taking out his weapon. Along with turning on his search light on the top of his head. In order to see where they will be going to find the mother Horta._

 _Both officers were very determined to find her. In order to achieve the answers for now._

 _Finally the door opens. It was strangely odd to be down this deep inside the colony. It would be pitch black inside without the use of the search lights on the top of their heads._

 _Kirk takes a quick moment to breath. Feeling some what groaning having to be following Mr. Spock. Even though he didn't know how for the most part._

 _Kirk shrugged his shoulders for a brief moment. While holding onto his weapon._

 _Mr. Spock turns around to say something to the Captain Kirk. "No need for you to use your weapon. Mother Horta knows we are here. She is going to be showing up in a few minutes to meet us."_

 _"Oh. Really Mr. Spock. How in the world do you know these facts?" He inquired with the question with shaking his head for the moment._

 _"Telepathy Captain." Before he moves off to wait for the Horta to meet them._

 _A moment later__

 _Kirk could see the glowing rock on the side of him. When he sees the Horta burning through the last of the rock formation. As Kirk steps back to stand behind Mr. Spock. As he stands his ground for the most part. He wasn't scared at all for the Vulcan._

 _Waiting for the moment to make his move with the Horta._


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16th There Be Two Devils In The Dark_

 _Mr. Spock didn't move a muscle until he felt it was safe enough to approach the Horts without provoking her. And with the Horta having not changed all that much from over the years._

 _Otherwise feeling some what apprehensive for the moment. When Spock started to speak before deciding on a course of action with the meld._

 _And knowing full well why he was here in the first place. Taking a moment with its body. Mother Horta went over into a corner to burn out the words like prior. "I will submit." was all it said._

 _Kirk stared at his first officer while keeping his weapon still out in front of him. It was at this point Mr. Spock asked his friend to please put down his weapon. In order for him to proceed with the mind meld to directly touch the Horta just like the last time._

 _It was at this point James Kirk dropped his weapon to his side. In order to make wave for Spock to continue on with the Horta._

 _However this case, there would be mostly silence. Instead of the pain Mother Horta had suffered many years ago._

 _And in Kirk's judgement. Mr. Spock once again was taking a huge gambit with his life and the meld with the creature. Since it was rhetorically the same situation._

 _Taking a moment to gather himself. Mr. Spock was ready with the meld._

 _And once he was able to reach the Horta's mind. It had kept on saying something in mock anger about another creature. Different species, however so much more dangerous. Needs to be destroyed before my children are killed and the humans."_

 _It was at this time. Mr. Spock having to be able to break apart from the Horta's mind. Captain James T. Kirk was able to help Spock stay in place before falling down onto his face from the meld. Having to be some what of a mental/energy strain on the Vulcan._

 _He was able to gather himself once more. Before beginning to say what was on the Horta's mind for the most part._

 _"Spock." Kirk calls out to his friend in order to make sure he was fine._

 _"I 'm fine Captain. But my assumption was quite right. Its another Horta. But a different species only much more dangerous and male. As to why there we weren't able to see any silicone nodules to be found."_

 _"And it's probably why mother Horta is scared for her children. Along with the humans working in the lowest levels of the colony?" Kirk asked with a wry grin through his isolation mask for survival._

 _"Quite correct Jim." After a brief moment seeing that the humans were talking with each Horta. Mother Horta decided to head back out into another section to check on some of her children. In order to try and protect them further from the other Horta._

 _"Now what?" Kirk huffed for the moment before letting go of his friend and to head back into the turbo shaft. They would need to discuss further tactics with the rest of the security teams and manager John Martin._


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17th There Be Two Devils In The Dark_

 _"Captain, you asked the question now what?" Spock softly replied from inside of the manager's office on the top level of the colony. "With my contact with Mother Horta. She is willing to help in order to bring out the creature out into the open. And try to at least try to communicate with it. To try and make it stop the killing to understand as to why to the murders."_

 _Touching his chin after taking off his helmet from being down in the lowest levels. "Do you realize Spock just how dangerous this is going to be for Mother Horta?"_

 _"She knows of the risks Captain. And of the safely for all of the colonists. She will be able to wait for an answer, until it's time to finally do something about it." As Spock advocated his position inside the office with everyone inside waiting for results._

 _"And no matter what we plan to do Spock. The only way I can see it. She will be able to access areas for where we are unable to obtain. Hopefully she will be able to at least surprise it." Kirk said with his answer to respond._

 _And at this moment. The others involved in the operation had other questions on their minds for the Federation officers to answer._

 _Manager John Martin had the most important one. "Captain Kirk, do you think this creature would be able to strike up a deal. In order for us to keep up with the supply and demand for when it comes to our contract with the other planets?"_

 _Kirk looked over at Spock for any type of reassurance. On whether or not Mother Horta would be able to convince the creature. "That all depends of the outcome between the two creatures in order to communicate. I hope!" Crossing his fingers behind his back in order to have this emergency turn out rather well._


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18th There Be Two Devils In The Dark_

 _Having reached the level finally with the turbo shaft moving slowly. It had seem liked forever for when it came to Kirk. But for Mr. Spock it didn't bother the Vulcan one bit._

 _The environment inside of the level with mother Horta was basically the same situation. Even though less gloomy in the minds of the Star Fleet officers._

 _Mr. Spock is able to let his friend know the Horta will be arriving shortly. This wasn't unsual for him for when it came to this type of mental communications via the meld from the last time._

 _And for which Mr. Spock is able to understand the special connection between himself and of the Horta or any other species. He's come in contact from over the years._

 _As for James Kirk. He was chewing on his lip for the moment. Wondering when the Horta will be arriving. He's never liked surprises. And for the reason why he stayed alive from all of the enemies he faced during his many years in Star Fleet._

 _Checking his weapon one more time having to be some what fidgeting on his part. Mr. Spock is able to sense his friend's concern for this particular moment._

 _When all of a sudden__

 _There was a glowing/burning coming from the side of a wall. When they see the one creature they haven't seen in such a long time._

 _Both of the Star Fleet officers made no move for the moment. Until they were sure of the situation with Mother Horta._

 _Captain Kirk was frozen in his place unable to say a word to Mr. Spock. Otherwise Mr. Spock did however made his move. Since there wasn't any time to waste._

 _Even though with their vision blurred some what from the isolation suits. Mr. Spock tells the Captain, he's going to approach the Horta very slowly in order to communicate with it._

 _Since the creature had made no threatening threats against them since arriving._


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19th There be two devils in the dark_

 _"Spock!; do something." Captain James Kirk said to his science officer and friend. Standing only a few feet from Mother Horta. As the captain hollered out standing directly in front of Spock as well._

 _"I'm sir. Just give me a moment to prepared. I will be able to make direct contact with the Horta." He states rather calmly._

 _Spock is able to take his hands in front in order to make direct contact, even though just what type of resistents will he get after all of these years. Will be up to himself and of the Horta._

 _There was a moment of quietness between the both of them. When Kirk started to say something in order to try and get through to the both of them. "What are you doing?" He asked._

 _Spock doesn't at all hear his friend speak to him. When in fact he's in direct contact and trying to make the Horta understand with needing her help._

 _And the one single thing she'd kept on saying was how she would be able to protect her children. Whether or not she is able t be successful with speaking with this species down below._

 _Spock had kept saying to the Horta with the meld. "If your successful, than you won't have to worry about your children being hurt."_

 _"I will try." Mother Horta finally said before breaking off the mental contact with the human with the funny ears. There would be a slight smile on Spock's part for when it came to the comment about his ears once again._

 _After a brief moment. Spock was able to become himself once again after making the contact with the Horta and the understanding of her words._

 _Afterwords Captain James Kirk had to make sure his friend was ok, before saying anything further. "Are you all right Spock?"_

 _"I'm fine sir. Otherwise Mother Horta will be able to help us out with making contact with the new species. Otherwise I was able to understand her terms, for when it comes to protecting her children after such a long life span."_

 _"It's encouraging to think otherwise Mr. Spock after all this time." Kirk says to his friend of 30 plus years of friendship._

 _It's at this point._

 _When they see the Mother Horta started to move off into making a new tunnel leaving it hot to the touch from the acid of its body, and hopefully heading for the lowest level to find the creature._


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20th There Be Two Devils In The Dark_

 _Moments later Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock decided to head back up to the top level for a short while. Until Mr. Spock is able to receive some sort of a mental communications from the Horta._

 _Or have it necessary for himself, Kirk and any others to head for the lowest levels to find out just what is going on in the first place._

 _No doubt having once again be wearing the special isolation suits from the lack of air and lighting deep inside the lowest levels of the caverns._

 _Once inside of the turbo elevator. It seemed like it was moving awfully slow for the moment. Until finally the elevator started to move some what quicker for Kirk's satisfication._

 _Both officers inside were extremely quiet until they finally reached the top level. Only to be greeted by the manager and the security force wishing to ask all types of questions in regard to the creature._

 _And for the moment there would be no answers to the questions until they knew for sure. Even though making the manager upset with not having any type of results. Since the production company having to be shut-down and everyone from the main office screaming for their energy resources._

 _For Kirk and Mr. Spock money wasn't the issue with them. They needed the results on whether or not the Horta was able to communicate with the new species, deep down below the lowest levers._

 _Mr. Spock had walked away from the group. In order to be by himself to gather in his thoughts on whether the Horta was able to mentally contact him soon. And James Kirk in some ways knew this aspect of his friend and science officer after such a long time._


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21th There be two devils in the dark_

 _Mother Horta had made her decision in order to seek-out this creature from deep below. It just might mean the end of her life if she tries to communicate with it._

 _She has been living a long life after all this time. While she wants to continue on._

 _She tries to maneuver her way through the ton of rock. In order to make her way through to the bottom level for where the creature was first spotted and of the killings._

 _She was determinded to finish this right to the very end. While she adjusted to the lighting once making her way through the last of the rocks with the burning smell of acid._

 _Once inside._

 _She tries to make her way around with trying to get her bearings before making her next course of action. There would be no need for her to communicate with Mr. Spock. Until she knew for sure of what is going to happen the moment she is able to spot the creature._

 _Even though she knows that the human is currently waiting on the top level for word, while the others just sit and wait..._

 _After some 15 minutes of moving around looking for the creature. She would be able to sense it up ahead waiting in some darkened corner, as if it was in some sort of a sleep mode._

 _She didn't needed to be disapponted for the moment. Until the creature was able to feel or even see of her presence from inside._

 _It was a few moments later._

 _She could hear it in her head a question directed at her filled with anger of sorts. "What are you doing here this is my territory?" It stated to mother Horts waiting for more from the creature._

 _"There be know one's territory. Since we all share this space from here to very top level with the humans. Why have you retorted to killing?; When in fact I have after making a deal with the humans to have my children dig for what the humans need the most is energy. And we have lived in peace for the last 30 years without incident."_

 _"Because I' m different after being awaken from those humans with their machinery in order to make a profit. I don't have any purpose any longer ever since my mate passed on many hundreds of years ago."_

 _Mother Horta had to think about this line of communications, even though really sad for the most part._

 _It was almost as if this creature had some sort of an obsession for when it comes to being useful. Maybe if Mother Horta is able to come up with a plan. Maybe it will be able to come to terms with itself and life in general._


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22nd There Be Two Devils In The Dark_

 _Mother Horta continued to speak. While the new species continued on to listen to her. But for now this new creature decided on no new attacks. In order to let the humans to continue on with their work._

 _Otherwise Mother Horta told the creature to hold its ground until a plan is advise. In order to work together as a whole. The new species was able to at least agree for now having to go back deep into the tunnels._

 _Even though Mother Horta would be feeling some what confused on whether or not she was successful or not. So the only thing she was able to do now. Would be sending a mental communications to Mr. Spock up on the first level. Or if he wishes to meet and discuss it further else where._

 _In order to at least to understand completely in what this creature actually had to say in the first place. Just as long as the killings stop and production of the energy power sources are gathered up once more for those in need._

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Mr. Spock having to be sitting in the lounge area waiting to see whether things would calm down between the workers and the manager. He's been sitting in his office for the last few hours going over the different communications messages from those waiting to hear about their energy sources._

 _And there were a great many to sift through for the moment. Otherwise he was hoping and praying that Mother Horta would wind up to be some-what successful with changing the creatures mind with killing every living thing down below._

 _Manager John Martin having to be some what exasperated from the entire affair. He needed to take a short break from his terminal. When there is a knock on his office door. While he'd kept it close while he was working._

 _He was able to get up pushing himself off the chair in order to order the door. Especially when he'd lock it in the first place. And in order not to be disturb with getting all of his work done on the computer terminal._

 _And having to open the door. It was Mr. Spock with his stolic Vulcan expression on his face. He's able to report to the manager that he was at least able to received a partial mental communications from Mother Horta._

 _It was a few minutes later__

 _Manager John Martin with a widen smile was happy to hear the news, at least for the time being that the creature has backed off for now on the killings._

 _In order to wait on Mother Horta and an idea she needs to at least discuss with her children and of the human on the colony. But more so for herself, since she is going to have to deal with the creature for when it comes to a special relationship between the two of them._

 _Mr. Spock knowing what the Horta was talking about. He didn't go into further details for when it comes to that aspect of the plan between her and the creature._

 _Otherwise production will be able to start up once again. Once Mother Horta comes to terms with the creature. And that can be happen any time soon depending on how long it takes._


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23th There Be Two Devils In The Dark_

 _As soon as the mother Horta left the lower levels moving through tons of rock. In order to reach the saftly of her children and feeling some what secured. She was able to try and send a communications to Mr. Spock and let him know of the situation._

 _She really didn't feel all that confident on whether she was actually successful with talking to the new species. But at least she was able to leave with the murder of the humans having stopped._

 _Moving over to the far corner in order to settle down. She was able to use all of her mental energies in order to send the message to the Vulcan above ground._

 _Otherwise she descended further into another cave entrance. In order to meet up with some of her children having to be waiting for her. And begin there work on a new section of this level for the production company crew- members to pick through. For when even they have the time to find and sift._

 _Meanwhile__

 _Up above the tope level of the production company. Mr. Spock having to be studying all of the cave levels for his computers. He was finding it rather interesting on how much of it has changed from the past 30 some years. And just how rich this company is because of Mother Horta and her silicone children._

 _Moments later..._

 _Mr. Spock started to feel some what strangely sitting down next to the computer terminal. Thank god there were no one to see him in this type of condition._

 _Otherwise he was grateful his friend Captain James Kirk was in the outer office waiting on the manager Martin to finish up on his work with restarting up the entire complex._

 _It was immensely important to make sure all conditions were met for when it came to the workers having to be protected down below. And be ready to work with removing all of the minerals or anything else they will find._

 _As for Mr. Spock, he was able to understand having received the communications from Mother Horta. Now it was the time to inform his friend of these facts. Feeling some what better now, along with drawing in a deep breath from his lungs before going to speak with him._


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24th There Be Two Devils In The Dark_

 _Mr. Spock having to be able to find his friend James Kirk waiting inside of the manager's office for word. Spock had seen that his friend was some what anxious when he'd walked into the office._

 _Kirk looks up at his Vulcan friend knowing full well something was differently going on. As he waited until Spock was ready with his information if any. As his chest instantly tightened with wanting to know instantly._

 _"Jim, I have been contacted by the Horta. She tells me she was able to come up with some form of an agreement with the creature. However she is going to have to confirm further, for when she decides to speak with the creature once again."_

 _"Anything else Mr. Spock?" He asked with caution moving over closer to his science officer._

 _"I suggest we discuss this later Captain. Mother Horta wants the both of us for where she wishes to speak with you as well." He says in order to some what shock him for when it comes to any type of mental communications._

 _"Do you think I will have some impact into what I can say to Mother Horta?" Remembering the shared experiences they'd from over the years with the melds with either Mr. Spock and his father Sarek just prior to his passing._

 _And no doubt the entire picture once he speaks with the Horta, that the entire picture will be unravels._

 _However for now they captivated to push themselves into leaving, while heading for the turbo-lift in order to take them back down to the lowest levels._

 _Captain James T. Kirk having to be cantankerous at times, he was some what excited for when it comes to the decision for the Horta. And no doubt from what he gathered by Mr. Spock's actions. Mother Horta wasn't all too comfortable in having to made that particular decision._

 _And for the Captain, he has a feeling in order to understand. Mother Horta probably decided to give herself to the creature, in order to live in peace, and most of all to protect her children. You don't need to be a rocket scientist in order to completely understand what it means._

 _Mr. Spock was able to say something just audible with his familiar voice. For the Captain able to understand while Spock was able to tell him to relax before reaching the Horta once more. "Jim, relax." He says while lingering to say something else that just might be on his mind at this time._

 _Kirk is able to hold back his sigh in order to tell him the following. "I'm trying my best Mr. Spock." He says with shaking of his head._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th There Be Two Devils In The Dark

They were making sure with the two officers. They were able to have the proper safely equipment with them. In order to be wearing there breathing masks. Since they will be again heading back down to the lowest levels once more.

This entire colony was truly beautiful for when it comes to all of the raw materials. In order to keep several planets and many of the colonies alive for when it comes to energy sources.

And it's mostly still expanding further with the help of Mother Horta and her children.

Some of the colonists having to be working for the production company. At times would have to get used to the idea of seeing the creatures roaming around chewing up the rock formation, even though to gasps at the idea of seeing it for a first time.

And one of those people at first. When he'd first became the manager of this company. It'd taken some time for him confessing that he was finally able to get use to there appearance.

Like wise as well for when it came to the Horta and her children, once they were able to be told in what to look for. Once they were able to start moving through the ton of rock.

With the two officers inside of the turbo Lift having to be moving at a pace that almost seem like for ever to Captain James Kirk. Even though it was mostly all in his mind for when it comes to being trapped inside for actually a short time-span.

He sighs.

While Mr. Spock feels this with his friend. Otherwise they will be reaching the desire level in a moment.

He would be standing straight as a rod before moving over to his friend with touching slightly his shoulder.

And there be silence inside between the both men for now. Otherwise finally the turbo-lift finally was coming to a complete stop.

It was at this particular time that Captain James T. Kirk had this strange befuddled look on his face.

Otherwise.

Both Federation officers walked out of the lift in order to seek out the Horta. Even though the creature itself was no where in sight for the moment.

It didn't take long once mother Horta had shown up. Burning herself out of the last pieces of the rocks. James Kirk had to stop short into his tracks every time he's able to see her.

"Jim, excuse me I have a meld to perform in order to understand what she plans to do." Mr. Spock is able to move over to the Horta very slowly. Especially when the both of them have been ready to communicate with each other for the better of a few hours now.

"Sure Mr. Spock take your time. I will be standing over there while you and your friend talk." Trying not to be sarcasm at the same time with his Vulcan friend.

Slowly placing his fingers onto the Horta without any further issues. Mr. Spock was able to make a connection.

Captain James Kirk has always been in awe, as to how Spock is able to be at such ease with his abilities.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th There Be Two Devils In The Dark

After just a brief few moments.

Contact was broken between the both of them. Without having said any words verbally for when it comes to Mr. Spock. But for just a brief few seconds. James Kirk was able to notice a slight smile coming from his friend. Wondering what was going on between the both of them.

And with great satisfaction. Mr. Spock had thought the idea with Mother Horta was kinda like. "Why not make up for lost time." However she would have to be extremely careful for when it comes to an extremely different species to coupling with the creature.

Hopefully this agreement will last a long time between the both of them, and depending on there own life spans. Especially when mother Horta is the last of her own kind.

Captain James Kirk having to groaned out after his friend had broken contact. He was able to move in closer. On whether he was mostly satisfied with her decision.

At first his response would be with a slight nod of his head. Otherwise he said of the following. "I'm able to quite agree with mother Horta and her decision. It was in my judgement quite logical on her part in order to decide. She's going to have to live with it for the rest of her living days,"

"Well then Mr. Spock, we will need to leave here then, in order to have those two start working in harmony, along with the colonists of this production company."

"Realizing just how much money and time was lost for when it comes to the raw materials that needs to be collected by the workers." Mr. Spock was able to say for the last time before moving off into the turbo lift and back up to the top level.

And once they leave. Mother Horta and the creature were able to meet on the bottom level. Before they decided to speak with each other in regard to there agreement without any provocation. Before starting a life together hopefully in harmony instead of being miserable.

FINALE

As soon as the manager Martin was advised of the deal with mother Horta and the other species. He was extremely happy his production company would be forging ahead finally.

While he's able to stare at his computer terminal with the names of the employees currently on stand-by to work. He's going to be able to inform them. Once he's able to receive the official word.

Making sure it's safe enough with the environment, in order to start digging out of the raw materials found inside of the new tunnels by the Horta and of her new partner.

One thing he'd to do was whether or not to press criminal charges for those involved from earlier. No doubt depending on what corporate has to say, it won't be for at lease a few days.

Until a decision will be made on the entire affair.

But for now. His hands are tied. However thanks to the Federation star ship vessel Enterprise and Captain James Kirk. They are no longer needed. Along with thanking Mother Horta for her decision in regard to the new species to working together as a team. "He hopes!" for a long time to come.

Meanwhile sometime later_

Mother Horta and her new friend are busy getting along. They are currently working with opening up new tunnels for the humans from up above.

AUTHOR NOTES: Please be advised this series will be continued with "Components of the Enterprise." Thanks for reading.


End file.
